Almost Wasn't There
by tasukiden
Summary: When Miaka shows up, trouble starts for Trowa and Usagi. All of a sudden, Usagi starts to act strange and don’t want to see Trowa anymore. The bad thing was that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Will she tell him about the baby or will
1. Chapter 1 What’s going on here?

Hello everyone. I started a Trowa and Usagi story. I thought about it when I was at work and decided to give it a try. I would like to say that I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Usagi is the only person from Sailor Moon that is in it. Miaka is a made up character that was going to be Sailor Pluto, but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story.  
  
Title: Almost Wasn't There  
  
Author: Dark Earth  
  
Chapters: 15 from beginning to end.  
  
Couples: Trowa and Usagi (Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover)  
  
Rating: PG13 for language  
  
Summery: When Miaka shows up, trouble starts for Trowa and Usagi. All of a sudden, Usagi starts to act strange and don't want to see Trowa anymore. The bad thing was that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Will she tell him about the baby or will she go on with her life with just herself and the little one? Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre help out when it looked like Trowa and Usagi will never get back to get together. Who is Miaka and why is she so bent about Trowa and Usagi not seeing each other anymore?  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 - What's going on here? --------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa was sitting on the couch thinking really hard. What was going on? Who is that female that Usagi is hanging around with? Why is Usagi acting strange all of a sudden? Why don't she want to talk to him and why did she tell him that she never wanted to see him again? Trowa had so many questions without any answers for them. Every time he would call or try to talk to her, she would not answer her phone or she would run in the opposite direction. Two weeks went by without Trowa talking with Usagi. He was trying to figure out what had happen between them. Trowa thought everything was great. His feelings were hurting badly. Usagi was the first person that he gave his heart and body to. He thought she loved him as much as he loved her. Trowa was so involved with his thoughts, he didn't notice Heero walking into the room. Heero took one look at him and knew something was wrong. He also knew that Usagi hadn't been around for two weeks now either. Heero walked over to Trowa and sat down next to him. The movement snapped Trowa out of his thoughts.  
  
"What happen? Why hasn't Usagi been around." Heero asked. Trowa looked down at his hands.  
  
"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, Usagi didn't want to see me anymore. She won't tell me why and there is this other female that is always around her." Trowa said in a very low voice. Heero could tell that his friend was hurting deeply. "Ever sense Usagi been around that female, things had change for the worse."  
  
"Who is the other female?" Heero asked another question.  
  
"Her name is Miaka, but I don't know where she had came from." Trowa let out a sigh and stood up. He didn't feel like talking now. Heero watch Trowa leave the room before getting up himself. He was going to find out more about this Miaka person and why Usagi broke up with Trowa.  
  
Usagi was sitting at home in front of the TV. Lately, she had been getting sick to her stomach, but she didn't want to go tot the Doctor. The thing was that the sickness wasn't an every day thing and it didn't last for the whole day. Usagi didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. How could Trowa do that to her, Usagi wondered. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about it. No one was there at that point of time and Usagi was happy because of that. Miaka left an hour ago. That woman had a weird feeling around her that Usagi never felt before. Pushing that thought aside, Usagi started to cry again over Trowa.  
  
Heero walked down the street towards Usagi's house. He was going to get the answers that he wanted and Usagi wasn't going to play games with him like she was with Trowa. Just before Heero got to Usagi's house, a strange female step out from behind the trees.  
  
"Hello Heero. Where do you think you are going?" The female asked him. Heero glared at her. How did she know his name?  
  
"Who are you and why should I tell you where I'm going?" Heero demanded.  
  
"My name is Miaka. My last name is no concern to you." Miaka sent a smirk at him. Heero didn't like her from the start. "I'm friends with Usagi and I bet you think you are going to Usagi's house right now." She shook her head at him. "I don't think you are. I think you are going to turn around and go back home."  
  
"I think you are wrong on both accounts." Heero snapped at her. Who do she thinks she is by talking to him like that? "I'm going to Usagi's and you can't stop me." Her smirk widen on her face as she stared at him.  
  
"Usagi don't want to talk to you or anyone else that is friends with Trowa. Forget it, you won't get anything out of her anyways." Miaka laughed out loud at Heero's expression. She thought he looked like a kid that was about to throw a temper fit.  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on? Usagi and Trowa had been together for three years. Why all of a sudden, she doesn't want to see him or even talk?" Heero bit out. He was mad at this female. For some reason, he didn't like her attitude. Was Miaka the cause that Trowa and Usagi weren't with each other anymore?  
  
"Why should I tell you? You are no one important." Miaka kept the smirk on her face. Heero took a step closer to her but Miaka took a step backwards. "Settle down Heero. If you do anything to me, I will just run to Usagi and tell her that her ex-boyfriend friends are threatening me. Do you think she would jump at the chance to talk to you then? I can make it sound like you want to hurt her if you get close enough. She would be gone in a minute and you will never see her again. But then again, you won't see her again." Miaka laughed at him. "So why don't you just turn around and be on your way." Heero glared hard at her. He was thinking that this female was the reason that Usagi and Trowa are not together anymore. If she could tell Usagi that Heero wanted to hurt her, then Usagi wouldn't come out of her house for anything. With a mental sigh, Heero turned around and walked back home. He has more thinking to do. Heero will talk to Usagi one way or another.  
  
Miaka watched him leave with a smirk. Two guys down so far. Now she has to make sure no one else tries to talk to Usagi. It wouldn't work if they did anyways. Usagi listens to her and if she tells her that the guys were dangerous, she has Usagi in the palm of her hand. Miaka couldn't help but to laugh again. She was thinking that this plan was easier than what she figured. Miaka turned towards the house and walk up the steps. She figured that she better put some more denial in Usagi's head just in case she wanted to have a talk with Trowa.  
  
Usagi heard the front door open up. She swore that she had locked it when she got back home last night. Usagi stood up from the couch and faced the doorway. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Miaka. Usagi didn't know what to do if it was Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei, or Quatre. She was a little surprise that they didn't try to talk to her yet. Maybe they knew what Trowa had done and decided that she was out of the picture for good. For some reason, Usagi didn't like that idea.  
  
"How are you feeling now, Usagi?" Miaka asked her for the second time that day.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Usagi replied. She sat back down with a sigh. Miaka sat down next to Usagi and stared at her.  
  
"You are not thinking about him are you? I hope not. See how sad you are just thinking about that bastard." Miaka said in a stern voice. Usagi stared at her and slowly shook her head in agreement. "You don't need him or any of his friends. Do you hear me, Usagi?" Usagi slowly shook her head again in agreement. Miaka sent a smile her way then. "That's good. So lets get out of this house and do something. You look like you need some fresh air anyways." Miaka pulled Usagi off of the couch and dragged her outside.  
  
Heero slammed the front door as he came inside the house. He was in a bad mood and one person was responsible for it. Her name was Miaka without a last name. Quatre heard the door and went to see who was in a bad mood this time. He was shock when he seen Heero stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Heero? Is everything okay?" Quatre asked him. Heero stop on the step he was on.  
  
"No." Heero said after he made himself calm down so he wouldn't yell at Quatre. It wasn't the other guy's fault that Heero was in such of a bad mood. "I meet Usagi's new friend." Quatre walked up the stairs to Heero.  
  
"And? What happen?" Quatre wondered out loud.  
  
"A bitch comes to mind. The way she talked to me, everything just screamed bitch." Heero told him. "I have some thinking to do." Heero continued up the stairs to his bedroom. Quatre stared at Heero's back before walking down the stairs again. He was going to go out and find out what happened between Usagi's friend and Heero.  
  
Trowa was sitting at a little café in town when he seen Miaka and Usagi walking by. Usagi didn't see him, but Miaka did. He saw that Miaka told Usagi to go into one of the stores while she have a little chat with someone. Trowa wasn't happy when he reached Miaka.  
  
"Just what are you pulling?" Trowa demanded of Miaka. She looked up at him with a sly look on her face.  
  
"Why Trowa, what are you talking about?" Miaka purred up at him. That just made Trowa madder.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I know you are the reason that Usagi doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Trowa bit out at the shorter female. "We were doing just great till you came along. What did you tell her that made her want to stay away from me?"  
  
"I didn't say anything about you. Why would I want to talk about you for with her? Just face it, Trowa. You lost Usagi and you are not going to get her back. Have a good day and stay away from her." Miaka turned on her heels to go into the store. Trowa was going to follow when Miaka call out over her shoulder. "Follow me inside and I'll tell the clerk that you are trying to kidnap Usagi and me." That made Trowa stop in his tracks. He could wait till they come back out. So that was what he did. Too bad that Miaka dragged Usagi through the back door and down the alley. Miaka smirk as she walked down the street with Usagi. Once again, she made it so Trowa and Usagi didn't talk. She always has to do that or there might be a chance that Usagi might go back to him. Miaka couldn't let that happen. Once they were out of sight, Miaka walked Usagi home and told her that she didn't feel so good and that she would see her tomorrow. Usagi was concern over Miaka, but Miaka just said that it would past. Miaka had plans that need to be worked out. The smirk that she loves to wear grew wider as she headed away from Usagi's house. It was time to add some fuel to the fire. There was a chance to talk to another one of those guys. Miaka wondered if Trowa was still outside the store or if he decided to give up and return home.  
  
Trowa couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Usagi and if he had to yell over the police officer's shoulder, then so be it. Trowa walked into the store and looked around. There was no sign of Usagi or Miaka in there. Trowa felt like hitting something as he walked back out. He wished Miaka were standing in front of him so he could pound some sense into her. Trowa let a sigh out. It seems to him that he was sighing a lot lately. There was only one thing he could do. Trowa turn to go back home and he'll try to talk to Usagi another time.  
  
Quatre walked down a street that he never been down before. He was in deep thought when he ran into some female. She had long green hair and reddish eyes. Quatre quickly help her up from the ground.  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you think about the first chapter? Good, bad, needs a lot of work? Let me know and I'll try to fix it before uploading another chapter. I have a couple of chapters wrote out, but they are not in order. I even have the ending finished already. That was the first thing that I wrote. I know my spelling and grammar is bad, but I used Microsoft Word when I wrote this story. I hope it sounds okay. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dark Earth 


	2. Chapter 2 Lies!

Hello everyone again. I got chapter two out now. I'm working on chapter three, but I might skip ahead a little to get into a better train of thought. The next chapter will be out next week if everything goes well. Like I said, I've been skipping around to different chapters. The ending is all done, but getting to the fifteen chapter is going to be fun. When I get to the point where the chapters are already done, then the chapters can come out faster. I'm not the best speller in the world, but I did check this section in Microst Word. I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Title: Almost Wasn't There Author: Dark Earth Chapters: 15 from beginning to end. Couples: Trowa and Usagi (Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover) Rating: PG13 for language Summery: When Miaka shows up, trouble starts for Trowa and Usagi. All of a sudden, Usagi starts to act strange and don't want to see Trowa anymore. The bad thing was that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Will she tell him about the baby or will she go on with her life with just herself and the little one? Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre help out when it looked like Trowa and Usagi will never get back to get together. Who is Miaka and why is she so bent about Trowa and Usagi not seeing each other anymore?  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2 - Lies! --------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre quickly help the female up from the ground. "I'm so sorry." Quatre told her. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." The female suddenly smirked at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Quatre. I'll use tell Usagi that you tried to run me over. I bet she would just love to hear that about you." The female told him. Quatre took a step backwards. He had shock written all over his face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quatre managed to get out.  
  
"I bet you heard of me from Heero. My name is Miaka. My last name is no concern to you." Miaka said in a snobby voice. Quatre went from being shock to being mad. Now he knew why Heero had gotten so mad at this female. There was something that didn't seem right about her.  
  
"What are you doing to Trowa and Usagi? What did you say to Heero that made him so mad?" Quatre demanded from her. Miaka chuckled to herself.  
  
"Oh my, little Quatre has a backbone. I didn't think to hear these things from you. Maybe from Wufei or Heero, but not you." Miaka said as she leaned against the wall. "I'll tell you anyways though. Just so you can go back home and tell the others." Quatre got a frown on his face as he listened to Miaka.  
  
"But why? Why would you tell Usagi those things? Trowa never did anything like that! He loves Usagi will all of his heart. Why would you tell lies and break them apart? Trowa is very upset right now. Why would you tell Usagi that Trowa had slept with five other women when it isn't true?" Quatre wanted to know. That is why Usagi didn't want to talk to Trowa now. She thinks that he went out and slept around. Miaka just laughed at him.  
  
"Because Quatre. I wanted to, that's why." Miaka laughed again at the facial expression Quatre had. "Poor little Trowa is branded now and Usagi don't want to ever speak to him again. He broke her heart."  
  
"That's not true and you know it! Tell Usagi that you lied and Trowa didn't do that!" Quatre yelled. Miaka just shook her head in denial.  
  
"I don't think so. This is more fun." Miaka said in a voice someone would use to sing in. "Now run along and tell Trowa what I just told you. No matter what he says to Usagi, she wouldn't believe him. I have her just where I want her." Miaka turned on her heel and walked off. Quatre stood there for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Quatre ran the whole way back to the house. He had to tell Trowa why Usagi stop seeing him.  
  
Trowa was very depressing. He didn't know what to do with Usagi or Miaka. If only that bitch didn't come into the picture. Then Usagi would be in his arms right now. Heero was sitting right next to him on the couch and Wufei and Duo were sitting in chairs around the table. No one was saying a word as each of them was in their own thoughts. The front door slammed opened and Quatre came running into the living room. He was out of breath like he had been running a lot.  
  
"Wow, Quatre. Where's the fire?" Duo comment. They waited for Quatre to catch his breath.  
  
"I talked with Miaka." Quatre gasped out.  
  
"What did that bitch have to say?" Heero snapped. He was still mad at her from what she had told him.  
  
"I know why Usagi doesn't want to talk to Trowa anymore." Quatre leaned down on to the couch. Trowa sat straight up next to him. He wanted to know why Usagi wasn't talking to him.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked him. He was leaning forward. Everyone wanted to know why Usagi and Trowa weren't together and why Usagi wasn't coming around anymore. All of them really like her and consider her as part of the family.  
  
"Miaka told Usagi that Trowa slept with five other females and that he didn't like her in the first place. Usagi was only a piece of ass for him." Quatre said. Trowa stared without seeing anything. His world felt like it had just crashed down upon him. How could Miaka say that to Usagi about him? It wasn't true! Trowa would never hurt Usagi in that way. Usagi was his life and he wouldn't ever think of her as a piece of ass. What is going through Usagi's mind now? How would Trowa react if someone told him that Usagi had done something like that? He would find out if it was true and when he did find that it was not true, the person that had told him that would be hurting. Trowa's eyes narrow dangerously as he thought what he would like to do to Miaka.  
  
"How could Usagi believe that lie?" Duo asked them.  
  
"You forget about what onna you are talking about. If someone tells her something and made it sound like it did happen, then Usagi would believe it." Wufei snorted. "Usagi is too caring and hearing that must had hurt her deeply."  
  
"We have to talk to Usagi. We have to tell her that Miaka is a lying bitch and Trowa would never do anything like that to her." Duo put in. He rose from his chair with his fingers in fist. He was very mad. "I never met this bitch, but if that is how she acts, then I don't ever what to meet her."  
  
"Trust me, Duo. She seems normal enough at first glance, but there is a deeper meaning to her. It was almost like she had something else cooked up her sleeve and this is only the beginning." Quatre said sadly.  
  
"I have to talk to Usagi." Trowa stood up from the couch. He walked to the doorway before Heero stop him.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Heero asked him. Trowa thought about it for a few minutes and then shook his head in denial.  
  
"I think I can handle it. If Miaka isn't there then it might be better for Usagi and I to talk." Trowa answered him. Heero shook his head.  
  
"You only have to ask." Heero finished. Trowa nod his head once before walking out the door.  
  
He didn't waist any time to get to Usagi's house. There weren't any lights on, but that didn't mean anything. Sometimes, Usagi likes to watch TV in the dark. Trowa smiled as he thought about the times both of them would curl up on the couch together with a movie in. How they would hold each other as they half watch what ever was on the TV. Trowa wanted to do that again. It seemed like it was a year ago since Usagi had been in his arms. If that bitch didn't show up, then Trowa and Usagi might be holding each other right now.  
  
Usagi was inside her house watching TV in the dark. It was bring back memories of when Trowa and her did that. Most of the time, they never get to see the whole movie at one point of time. They would always have to finish it the next day or later the same night. She looked over to her side and saw Miaka sitting there with her feet curled under her. Miaka sure wasn't Trowa, Usagi thought. She couldn't get into the movie Miaka had brought over. It was something that she didn't usually watch. Trowa always knew which movies she would watch and which ones she would just glaze through without seeing it.  
  
"Hey, Usagi. I'll be right back, okay?" Miaka said suddenly. Usagi blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Hum sure. Okay." Usagi told her. She watched Miaka stand up and headed towards the door. Usagi reached over and turned the movie off. She didn't want to watch it anyways. Usagi flipped through the channels to see what else was on.  
  
Miaka felt something deep inside her and knew that Trowa must be around close. She walked towards the door and opened it up. Trowa was standing with his hand up like he was about ready to knock. His eyes narrowed when he saw her standing there. Miaka just smirked and shut the door after walking outside.  
  
"You know, Trowa. This is almost a habit for us to meet outside of Usagi's door. I thought I told you not to talk to her?" Miaka said in a snide voice.  
  
"Why did you tell Usagi those lies?" Trowa demand. He watched her smirk get wider.  
  
"I don't think Usagi needs you at all. She can do a lot better and I'm going to make sure that she does. You are a no one and you will never amount to anything. Usagi doesn't need that in her life." Miaka leaned against the door.  
  
"That is not true. Usagi might not need someone like me in her life, but I need her in mine." Trowa told her. Miaka just shook her head at him.  
  
"What a shame that I'm going to make sure that she isn't in your life. Get over it Trowa and go find someone else." Miaka said. Trowa had enough, he didn't know why he did it, but he did. When Miaka turned her back on him to go back inside, Trowa grabbed her by her arms and swung her back around.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of her life? Usagi don't need someone like you in her life to tell her lies." Trowa snapped. His hands tighten on her arms. Miaka just look down at them.  
  
"Can't control temper. Maybe you would go off and hit her one day." Miaka said. "Wow, that is something else I can tell her." Trowa felt a growl deep in his throat for her. No other female ever got him this angry before.  
  
"I would never hurt Usagi. She means too much to me." Trowa told her. Miaka heard the anger in his voice, but she wasn't afraid. In fact, she was happy for some reason.  
  
"You know, Trowa. I could just yell out and Usagi would come to see why. Then she will see you like this and would never talk to you again. Usagi would see that you are not nice and could hurt her anytime that you want." Miaka smirked at him. Trowa felt his fingers tighten even more on her arm.  
  
"What a good idea. Why don't you yell out so Usagi can come to the door?" Trowa smirked back at her. Miaka narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Funny. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Trowa. Do you think I would let Usagi talk to you? Forget it." Miaka jerked her arms free and went back into the house. Trowa raised his fist and pounded on the door. Usagi would come and see who was at the door and he would be able to talk to her. He had to tell her that Miaka is a lying bitch.  
  
Usagi heard Miaka come back inside and shut the door. Then she heard someone outside pounding on her door. Usagi jumped up from the couch to see who it was. They better stop or they might damage it. Usagi didn't want to have to replace the door. When she got to the front room, she saw Miaka was leaning against it so Usagi couldn't open it.  
  
"Who is out there?" Usagi demanded. Miaka had her arms cross in front of her. Then Usagi heard Trowa's voice yelling. "It's Trowa!" Usagi was very surprise. "Please move. I have to see what he wants." Miaka shook her head in denial.  
  
"Just listen to him out there, Usagi. He is angry and he might hurt you. I think he is on drugs or something. I don't want you to get hurt." Usagi gave her a funny look.  
  
"Trowa don't do drugs. He never had in his life. Plus, he wouldn't hit me either." Usagi told her.  
  
"That is what you think, Usagi. Remember that if he could cheat on you, then he could also could had been doing drugs behind your back. Who to say that he didn't come over here to hurt you? You can hear how hard he is pounding on the door. Do you want him to do that to you?" Miaka said in a soft voice. Usagi stared at her for a few minutes.  
  
"No." Usagi said sadly. "No, I don't want him to do something like that to me." A lone tear fell from her eye as she stared at the door. Trowa was yelling on the other side to let him inside. Miaka stood up straight from the way she had been.  
  
"Come on. Lets go out the back way and get some peace and quite." Miaka grab her arm and lead her to the back of the house. Usagi seem like she was dreaming. This all was just a nightmare and she will wake up in Trowa's arms and he would tell her that it all had been a dream and that everything never happened.  
  
Trowa slumped against the door in frustration. His hand hurt from the pounding and his throat hurt from yelling. He took one last look at the close door before going back home. He will get Usagi to listen to him and then he would be able to tell that Miaka off.  
  
TBC  
  
Wow, just barely four pages. I was starting to get a bit board with that Miaka and the way she was acting. I think I don't like her at all. I hope you like this chapter and till next week, have a great time.  
  
Dark Earth 


	3. Chapter 3 – Leaving For Awhile

Thank you Silver Cometl for reviewing. I agree that Miaka needs a good beating but no matter how the guys are with her, they could never lower themselves to do it. I want everyone to hate her now, but she does have a good reason for all of the trouble she is causing to Usagi and Trowa. Bad thing is that it won't be found out till the 15th chapter.  
  
Thank you Lunar Neko-chan for reviewing. I have a very strange mind. On my computer, I have a lot of twisted and sick stories that I think no one would read. I don't know how I thought about this one, but I hope I can get it done. Most of it is already done, but they are the last part of the story. Can't wait till I get to those parts.  
  
Thank you Christina for reviewing. I like the pairing also. There aren't that many fics about Usagi and Trowa out there and the ones that I did find; they don't get updated any more before the story is complete. You weren't mean at all. I know I'm not that good of a writer in the first place. I don't have anyone to go over my stories before I post them up. I talk the same way that I write so to me, they sounds okay. I always have that problem. I'm working on Microsoft Word so hopefully it will catch the spelling errors. I put the past about Miaka in this chapter but it was all a lie in the first place. In my note to Silver Cometl, I did mention about Miaka and that she has a good reason for the trouble. With Usagi's and the others thoughts, it mentions how they reach to the point of the beginning. I hope that wasn't confusing.  
  
Thank you Jenn for reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story so far. I hope you will continue to like as it go on.  
  
This is chapter 3 of Almost Wasn't There. I re-read this chapter out loud before I post it. I hope it sounds better. I wish I had someone to read besides me before I post them though. If anyone wants to help me out, I would be most grateful. I try hard with my stories and they sound okay to me, but I'm the one who is writing them and can picture everything in my head as I write it down. Well, onto the next chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy it.  
  
Title: Almost Wasn't There Author: Dark Earth Chapters: 15 from beginning to end. Couples: Trowa and Usagi (Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover) Rating: PG13 for language Summery: When Miaka shows up, trouble starts for Trowa and Usagi. All of a sudden, Usagi starts to act strange and don't want to see Trowa anymore. The bad thing was that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Will she tell him about the baby or will she go on with her life with just herself and the little one? Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre help out when it looked like Trowa and Usagi will never get back to get together. Who is Miaka and why is she so bent about Trowa and Usagi not seeing each other anymore?  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3 - Leaving For Awhile --------------------------------------------------  
  
It was only two days since Trowa had come by the house. Usagi was feeling alone and depress, even when Miaka was around. Usagi couldn't remember how she had met the other female, but pushed it out of her mind when she started to get a headache. Miaka had stopped her twice when Usagi figured that she was going to go over to Trowa's house to talk. Miaka always told her that everything was happening to fast and she would regret going over there. Both females were sitting on the couch when Miaka suddenly told Usagi that she should go on a mini vacation away from here.  
  
"You just have too much stress and that is not good in the early stages of the pregnancy. I know a great spot that you would just love. My family has a little cabin up in the mountains that you can go to." Miaka said in a happy voice. Usagi looked over at her.  
  
"I don't know, Miaka. Do you think that is a good idea?" Usagi asked her. Miaka shook her head.  
  
"Yes!" Miaka jumped up from the couch. "You can go up first and then I will come in a couple of days. That way, you can get some alone time by yourself. It is so peaceful up there this time of the year. The mountain air will do you good!" She pulled Usagi off of the couch. "You don't want to stay on the couch, you will get fat, and then you will have a hard time getting it off after the baby comes." Usagi started to smile a little. Miaka did have a point there. If she just do nothing all of the time, then she would get fat and no one would want her. Plus she had seen other people that were pregnant and they blew up. She didn't want to be one of them that had a very hard time getting the weight back off.  
  
"Well, I guess. The mountains does sound good and the air will be good for me." Usagi said slowly as she weighs the options out in her mind.  
  
"Yes!" Miaka yelled. "Come on! You have to get pack and I have to call ahead to get things ready for you. Now you go straight to your room young lady and start to pack!" Miaka was very happy. If she gets Usagi away for a couple of weeks, then Trowa would have to give up and will never know about what Usagi is carrying. She pushed Usagi into her room to pack as she made her way to the phone. Quickly as she could, Miaka dial the airport and then the cabin. There was always someone there and Miaka wanted to make sure that everything was clean and empty before Usagi gets there.  
  
Usagi started to pack a bag and thought about how long she was going to be gone. When she had yelled out before to Miaka about how long she should pack for, Miaka had replied to pack for at least two weeks. Usagi got done packing an hour later. She wanted to make sure that she got everything. It wouldn't be good to leave something behind and then have to go without it or have to buy a new item. Her money wasn't that much and she couldn't afford to buy new things. She was surprise that Trowa was with her in the first place. Usagi wasn't the poorest person, but she was far from rich like Quatre. She was also surprise that the guys had took her in like a part of their family. Where they acting also? Did they really like her, or were they making fun that she was poor. Usagi wanted to cry with the thoughts she was having.  
  
Miaka walked into her room and saw the tears in Usagi's eyes. She had to harden her heart at the sight. There was no way that she was going to go back on her plan now. Usagi will thank her when this is all over. Miaka walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls shoulders. Usagi took the comfort that Miaka was giving her. Deep down, she wished it were Trowa there with his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Come on, Usagi. The car is here to take you to the airport. Everything is ready. I'll be at the cabin in two days. Relax and enjoy the mountain air." Miaka told her as she pushed Usagi out of the door. Once Usagi disappeared into the waiting car, Miaka locked the door and started to walk down the street.  
  
Trowa walked past Miaka on his way to Usagi's house. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Trowa was into his thoughts deep enough that he didn't even realize that Miaka had walked past on the sidewalk.  
  
"Where are you going, Trowa?" Miaka asked him. Trowa blinked out of his thoughts as he turned around. He didn't look very happy to see her. "I hope not to Usagi. You just missed her anyways."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked her. His voice had a sharp tone to it. Miaka let out a laugh as she watched Trowa's face turning red.  
  
"She's gone, Trowa. You won't be able to talk to her or even find her." Miaka laughed.  
  
"Where did she go?" Trowa took a step closer to her. Miaka was starting to get a bit scared of him. "Tell me! I know you know where she went to." Trowa was beyond mad at Miaka. She took another step away from him.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Miaka turned on her heel and ran down the street. Trowa stood there with his fingers curled tightly into fists. How much he wanted to hurt that female. A car went past him and stop. Heero stuck his head out of the window and yelled over at Trowa.  
  
"Need a lift?" Heero asked him. Trowa swung his angry glaze at Heero and shook his head in agreement. He walked over to the car and sat down in the passenger seat. "What happened now? Was that Miaka I saw running down the street?" Trowa nod his head again in agreement.  
  
"That bitch won't tell me where Usagi went to." Trowa calmly stated. He was everything but calm. Heero nod his head as he took off down the road. He drove around the block back to the house. His trip to town would have to wait now. Trowa needed him in the search for Usagi.  
  
"Did she give you anything to go by?" Heero questioned Trowa when they were in his room. He sat down in front of his computer as Trowa stood behind him. Trowa was too mad to sit down.  
  
"No. Miaka just said that I missed her." Trowa told him. Heero started to hack into the airport computers. He was looking to see if Usagi was leaving by plane. Heero looked for Usagi's name and also Miaka's name. When he went through all of the airports and found nothing, he started to search the train stations. Two hours later, Heero leaned back in his chair. He didn't understand it. How could Usagi be gone if she wasn't in any of the transportation computers? Trowa had lost his anger an hour ago and now he was worry about Usagi. Where could she be? Will she be back? Will he ever be able to hold her in his arms again? Trowa let out a sigh as he left Heero's room. For once, Heero felt that he let his friend down. How could Miaka do this to Trowa and Usagi?  
  
Duo saw Trowa walking down the stairs with a very sad face. He couldn't stand seeing his friend in pain like he was. There had to be a way to cheer Trowa up. An idea struck the brown hair guy. Duo looked over at Trowa and decided that was what he was going to do.  
  
"Hey, Trowa!" Duo called out. "You need to get out of the house and have fun." Everyone in the house knew about Usagi by that time. When Quatre had gone to see what Heero and Trowa was doing, they told him about Usagi disappearing and Miaka won't tell them where Usagi went. Wufei wanted to search for Miaka and make her tell them where she was hiding Usagi. Trowa stop in his tracks to look at Duo.  
  
"What do you want?" Trowa asked him.  
  
"Well, you really do need to get out of this house and put Usagi on the back burner for once." Duo told him. Trowa glared down at his so call friend. How could he put the one he loves on the back burner? "Come on, man. Just for tonight, be happy." Trowa kept glaring at Duo. "I'm not going to stop bugging you if you say no." Trowa let out a sigh and knew that what Duo said about bugging him was true. That guy had a bad habit about not keeping his mouth shut.  
  
"Alright, Duo. I'm only agreeing because I don't want you to get on my nerves the whole night." Trowa let another sigh out as Duo jumped up and down in the hallway.  
  
"You won't regret it!" Duo told him. "Be ready in a hour and we will leave. I'll ask the others to come along also. When was the last time all of us went out together?" Trowa shook his head as he watched Duo run down the hallway. Will that guy ever change? Trowa got the feeling that he wouldn't.  
  
Later that night, Duo took Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre out to a bar. Trowa had three drinks to Duo's six. Even the other guys were drinking. Quatre was the only one that wasn't drinking so he could drive them all home. That was till Duo told him that he deserves a break also and that they could always call home to get pick up. Quatre let out a sigh and ordered a drink for himself. Before the end of the night, Trowa had more drinks than them all. Duo kept slipping him more and more drinks when Trowa wasn't looking. His mind was not focus as he looked around the bar. Duo was off flirting with some female with long black hair. Wufei was in the back room as he tried to throw the darts. He was hitting everything but the board. Quatre was on the dance floor with two blondes. Trowa couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Quatre dancing like he was. Even Heero was laughing in his seat next to him. Heero laughed so hard that he ended up on the floor. Just before he hit the floor, Heero had reached out and grabbed a hold of Trowa's arm. Both guys were laughing on the floor till Duo and Wufei noticed them.  
  
Quatre had to help Wufei and Duo get Heero and Trowa into the waiting car when the bar closed. Every single one of them will wish that they didn't do what they did the night before when they wake up with the worst hangover they ever had. Sure enough, not one of them got up before noon. Even then, they didn't want to get out of bed. Trowa felt worst then ever. He wished Usagi were there with him. Having her in his arms would make everything all right. Later in the day, Heero tried again to see if he could find out where Usagi went. No one saw Miaka for a while either. So both of them were gone now. Trowa wondered if he will ever see her again and if he would be able to talk to her without Miaka being around.  
  
Usagi was at the cabin the very next day. It didn't take that long on the plane and she was glad about that. Everything she did, it reminds her of Trowa. She had to make herself not to cry in front of a plane full of people. There was a car waiting for her at the airport to take her to the cabin. Snow was everywhere. It was a good thing she had brought her boots or her shoes would be soaking wet by the time she got from the car to the door. The driver helped her with the bags and waited around for Usagi to settle in. Usagi thanked the guy a lot for his help before he drove down the mountainside. She was the only one around for miles. Usagi hope nothing will happen to her before Miaka gets there in two days. With a deep intake of the fresh mountain air, Usagi turned to go back inside.  
  
Later that night when everything was asleep, Usagi lay on the bed wide- awake. For some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. Trowa had been on her mind all day. His deep green eyes staring at her like it was her fault that they weren't together at this time. Trowa's soft lips pulled back into an angry sneer as his harsh words told Usagi that it had been all her fault that he didn't love her any more. Usagi had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. Trowa wasn't like that. He would never blame her for something that she didn't do. She didn't know that her face was wet from the tears. Usagi fell asleep on a wet pillow that night.  
  
The two days went past quickly for Usagi. The mountain air was doing wonders for her. Soon, Miaka would come and then they would stay for another week and a half. What would they do here that they could do at her house? There was no way that Usagi was going to try skiing. Even though it was still the very early stages for the baby, Usagi didn't want to take a chance of killing the small baby. As she thought about the little one that she would bring into the world, another tear slid down her face. The baby would never know who their father was and Usagi felt bad for making the child grow up without a father around.  
  
A week went by and Trowa was going crazy with worry. There had been no word about Usagi and Miaka. They had left five days ago and no one knew where they were. Heero couldn't even find out where Miaka went. She had been good at covering her tracks. Duo told them that they should go find them.  
  
"But Duo, where would we look first? We don't know that much about Miaka. She could be anywhere now with Usagi." Quatre said in a sad voice.  
  
"Trowa, how did you meet Miaka in the first place?" Heero wanted to know. Trowa walked around the room as he thought about it.  
  
"You know what? I don't know. One day, it was just Usagi and I walking down on the beach and Usagi found this strange watch. I didn't see anything wrong with her having it, so Usagi took it home after we found out that no one knew who it belongs to." Trowa stopped in his tracks. "The next day, Usagi started to act funny. For some reason, she was more distant towards me. I didn't understand it that day and I hope that everything would return to normal by the next day. I didn't see Usagi for two days after that and then on the third day, she wouldn't talk to me anymore."  
  
"Maybe that watch was Miaka's and that is how they meet?" Duo wondered out loud.  
  
"What a baka idea, Maxwell!" Wufei snapped at him. "How could they act like they knew each other for years in just three to four days?"  
  
"Good point there." Quatre muttered under his breath. He was thinking very hard about Miaka and Usagi. "How is it possible for Miaka to always know when Trowa tries to talk to Usagi? How is it possible for her to know when one of us tries to see Usagi also?" Things were starting to get stranger by the minute.  
  
"Maybe Miaka is a witch and she is just doing what witches do. Isn't all witches mean? Wait, that can't be it. Miaka isn't ugly and isn't all witches suppose to be ugly?" Duo started to rumble off. Wufei shook his head at his friend. Duo would never change.  
  
"If I can only talk to Usagi, then I know I can get everything straighten out." Trowa said as he slumped down onto the couch. This was too much for him. He didn't know what he'll do if Usagi would never talk to him again. He hopes that won't be the case.  
  
Usagi was staring out the window on the ninth day. She really missed Trowa a lot. Usagi looked through the glass and saw Miaka sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. The other female's eyes were staring into the window at Usagi. With a sigh, Usagi turned around and walk back to the couch.  
  
"Hey Miaka." Usagi started to ask. "I can't remember how I met you or even when? I know that it sounds bad and I feel so bad that I can't remember." Miaka let a small giggle out as she looked at Usagi.  
  
"That's okay, Usagi. I forgive you. It seems like we known each other for years and it is hard to remember things that happen so long ago." Miaka told her. Usagi was thinking to herself that she had a great memory. She could remember what she did in grade school and that was very long ago. There was just a blank when it came to knowing Miaka. "We met one night when both of us was at a school group meeting. I remember that you were sitting next to couple of girls and had this mad look on your face. When the meeting was over, you jumped up from your seat and ran towards the door. I was heading for it myself and you ran right into me. Both of us landed on the ground. Then you jumped up and were telling me that you were so sorry for running into me. After that, we started to hang out with each other and the rest is history." Usagi stared at her. She remembers about the school meeting. Usagi was sitting between two of her friends at that time and was angry because she had to be there. She also remember about running into someone as she tried to get out of the door, but Usagi couldn't remember who that other person was. Deep down, she felt that Miaka was not telling the truth and that Usagi had ran into someone else. Since she started hanging out with Miaka again, she couldn't remember how she had met her or Trowa. It was getting hard for her to stand. Was her memory starting to fade? Will she start to forget everything that she knew from when she was a kid? Usagi hoped not.  
  
Of course, Usagi was right. The reason that she couldn't remember how she met Miaka was because during that school meeting, she had run into Trowa, not Miaka. Some how, Miaka had switched her memories with her and Trowa up. When Usagi looked back out the window from her seat on the couch, she missed the smirk Miaka gave her.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, another chapter out. It was a good thing that I read it out loud because I caught some mistakes. I'm starting on Chapter 4, but it will be out next week. I don't want to rush through it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I even put a little more of Miaka reasoning for what she is doing to Trowa and Usagi in Chapter 4. Till then, have a great time.  
  
Dark Earth 


	4. Chapter 4 – Playing Games Are Not Always...

Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter four of Almost Wasn't There. I decided to put some information about Miaka and why she is acting the way she is in this chapter.  
  
Thank you Christina for reviewing and thank you so much for fixing my mistakes! I'm so happy that you could read over the chapters before I post them up. With your help, the story might sound a lot better. Thank you again.  
  
Thank you Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's for reviewing my story. I'm glad that you like it so far. I hope you still enjoy it till the end.  
  
Thank you Hildi-chan for reviewing my story. Please don't die. How else will you know what is going to happen next? LOL. I'm glad that you think Almost Wasn't There is a neat story.  
  
Thank you PadFootCc for reviewing. Believe it or not, Miaka does have a good reason for what she is putting poor Trowa and Usagi through. I think I have fun writing her though. Just all of my anger from my day can be bottled up and transfer to her.  
  
Thank you sabrina for reviewing. I have some plans about what is going to happen to Usagi when she finds out, but that is not for a couple more chapters. Miaka has a way of making Usagi believe what she says. It is a little hard to explain how I'm thinking.  
  
Once again, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I wish I own Trowa though. Have fun reading.  
  
Title: Almost Wasn't There Author: Dark Earth Chapters: 15 from beginning to end. Couples: Trowa and Usagi (Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover) Rating: PG13 for language Summery: When Miaka shows up, trouble starts for Trowa and Usagi. All of a sudden, Usagi starts to act strange and don't want to see Trowa anymore. The bad thing was that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Will she tell him about the baby or will she go on with her life with just herself and the little one? Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre help out when it looked like Trowa and Usagi will never get back to get together. Who is Miaka and why is she so bent about Trowa and Usagi not seeing each other anymore?  
  
-------------------------- Chapter 4 - Playing Games Are Not Always Fun -------------------------  
  
After the two-week mini vacation, Usagi and Miaka had to return home. Miaka wanted Usagi to stay there till the baby was born, but Usagi had to get back home. Her house, life, and job were back there. Well it was when she left, but when she returned home, she got a surprise on her message machine. Usagi placed her bags down on the floor and walked over to the blinking light. With her slender finger, she pressed the play button.  
  
-Usagi, this is the Network Connection. Since it seems that you don't want your job any more, don't bother to return to work when you receive this message. Have a nice day. -  
  
Usagi's face paled as she stared down at the machine. She just lost her job! How could that have happened? She was positive that she had called her boss and got the okay from him before heading to the mountains. So why did she get fired? What was she going to do now? No job means no money. No money means no way to pay for bills. Usagi slumped down to the floor just as Miaka came walking into the house.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Miaka asked her. She bent down next to Usagi on the floor. "What happened?" Usagi pointed to the machine without saying anything. She was in shock about what had happen. Miaka stood up and pressed the play button. "Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry!" Miaka said once the message stop. Miaka leaned down and wrapped her arms around Usagi's shoulders in comfort.  
  
"What am I going to do without a job?" A sob came from Usagi's throat. "I need a job to make it through this."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. You'll find another job. And if you have to, I would love for you to move in with me till the baby is due. That way, you don't have to worry about getting a new job till after the baby is here." Miaka smiled down at her. Deep down inside Usagi, she got a feeling that the reason she lost her job was because of Miaka. Over her head, Miaka let a smirk appear on her face at the fact everything was going the way she wanted.  
  
Duo just so happen to be walking down Usagi's street when he saw Miaka and Usagi inside the house with the front door open. He thought that he would be able to talk to them now that they were back. Trowa would be happy when he learned that Usagi had return. Duo got a closer look and noticed that Usagi was crying and Miaka was looking straight at him with a smirk on her face. The smirk disappeared quickly when Usagi looked up at her. Duo's eyes narrow as he watch Miaka rub Usagi's back. Something had happen and Duo was going to find out what it was.  
  
Miaka smirked as she saw Duo glaring at her from outside. Well, Trowa was going to figure out that his love had return. The game is back on now. Miaka did feel a little bad for what she was doing, but it has to happen this way. How else would Usagi know if Trowa is the right person in her life? Miaka was causing all of this trouble just to test their love for one another. Trowa was playing right into her hands and Usagi was clueless. That was how Miaka wanted it to be. The only thing she had to do now was just rearrange some of her memories and everything would play out the way Miaka wanted it to. When all of this is over, Miaka will see who was right and who was wrong. She did hope that it will have a happy ending, but till then, she needs to make sure that Trowa and everyone else doesn't get to Usagi.  
  
Duo waited long enough as he made his way up to the door. He stood at the door frame and listened to Usagi cry into Miaka's shoulder. Duo didn't know what he was going to say or if Miaka would even let him speak. He was surprise that he was at the door watching them and Miaka didn't pull a stunt yet.  
  
"Usagi?" Duo asked her. Usagi didn't look up and it seemed like she didn't even hear him in the first place. "What's wrong?" Miaka smirked again when she raised her eyes to look at Duo.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" Miaka asked him. Usagi stop crying and finally looked up when she heard Miaka say something.  
  
"Duo?" Usagi asked as the tears still came down, but she wasn't making the sounds like she was before. Usagi jumped up from the floor and ran to Duo. Duo caught her body as she slammed into his. Her slender arms went around his neck, as another sob broke free from her throat again.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Duo asked her. Usagi's whole body was shaking hard as she cried out her troubles on Duo's shoulders.  
  
"It's really bad, Duo!" Usagi started. "I lost my job! I don't know what to do about.." Miaka let Usagi get a little comfort from Duo, but she couldn't allow her to tell the other guy about the baby. She grabbed Usagi and pulled her back inside the house. Duo became very upset when Miaka slammed the door in his face. He pounded on the door demanding to be let back in. Duo couldn't believe that Usagi had run to him only to have Miaka take her away when she was going to tell him something. No matter how long or how hard he pounded on the door, no one would open it for him. Duo tried to turn the handle, but it was stuck. Using his shoulder, Duo slammed into the door. It sounded like the whole house shook from how hard he had hit it, but still the door would not open. Now that his shoulder was hurting him, Duo took one last look at the white house.  
  
"Usagi! You have to talk to Trowa! It's very important that you do!" Duo yelled through the door. "Please Usagi! Just talk to him! We all miss you!" Duo looked sadly at the door before walking away. With his right hand, Duo rubbed his hurt shoulder. He has to go back home and tell Trowa what happen. Too bad that Usagi didn't hear what Duo shouted through the door. Miaka had dragged her all of the way down to the basement to get her away from Duo.  
  
"Miaka! Why did you do that?" Usagi demanded. She wasn't happy at all with the other female.  
  
"Usagi, listen to me. Do you want Duo to tell Trowa that you are carrying his child? Do you want Trowa to take it away from you after it is born? He will say that you can't take care of the small one and any judge will give him the right." Miaka lied to her. Usagi looked shock. Would Trowa do something like that to her? That would crush her in a minute. "I did you a favor by pulling you away before you told Duo about the baby." Usagi looked down at her lap. What was she going to do now?  
  
Duo walked inside his house still rubbing his shoulder. The other guys were in the front room sitting. Trowa still looked down.  
  
"Duo! What happened to your shoulder?" Quatre asked when he saw Duo standing there.  
  
"Nothing much. I got into a fight with Usagi's door and the door won." Duo cracked a smile. Trowa looked up when Usagi's name was mention. "Usagi is back by the way." Now that really caught Trowa's attention.  
  
"Where? Is she at her house now?" Trowa asked in a rush.  
  
"Settle down, Trowa. When I left Usagi's house, she was there, but so was Miaka." Duo said as he sat down. "I got to talk to Usagi a little before Miaka dragged her away and slammed the door in my face. By the way, where did Usagi get that door? I couldn't even break it down."  
  
"I had that door made for Usagi when her house was broken into the last time. I guess I had it made too strong." Quatre looked guilty.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Trowa demanded quickly. Duo jumped in his seat from the force in Trowa's voice.  
  
"When I saw her, she was sitting on the floor with her door open. Usagi was crying and Miaka had her arms around her." Duo started.  
  
"Why was Usagi crying? Was she hurt? Does she need a Doctor?" Trowa cut Duo off.  
  
"Let me talk Trowa. No, Usagi wasn't hurt and she don't need a Doctor." Duo told him. "Now let me get on with it." Trowa glared at Duo, but he didn't interrupt again. "Usagi was crying because she had lost her job. She was going to tell me something else before Miaka pulled her away from me and slammed the door."  
  
"Do you know what she was trying to say before she was taken away from you?" Heero asked him. Duo sadly shook his head.  
  
"She was really upset. It wasn't like her to be that upset about losing a job. What ever it was about, Miaka didn't want me to know about." Duo looked sad that he couldn't find out more for Trowa.  
  
"At least she is home now. I'm going to try to talk to her again." Trowa decided.  
  
"I did yell through the door for Usagi to talk to you. I don't know if she heard or not. I hope she did." Duo said in a low voice. He really did miss having her around. Everything was so much brighter and funnier.  
  
Trowa couldn't help himself, he had to see her again. The last two weeks were rough for him while he didn't know where she was. So she was back now. That was good, Trowa thought. He wasn't going to let Miaka take Usagi away from him again. He would fight for Usagi with his dieing breath. Trowa had gone to Usagi's house, but no one was there. The door was lock when he tried to turn the handle. He did notice the dents the door was getting. Trowa decided that he might have more luck running into Usagi in town. Maybe she was trying to find another job. Trowa couldn't wait to see her again. An hour later, Trowa was at his wits end. Usagi wasn't anywhere he had looked. When he was going to return back home, he saw Usagi through a window. His heart started to beat faster once his eyes landed on her. She didn't look to be in a happy mood. Trowa walked into the store eager to talk with Usagi. Just before he could get that far into the store, Miaka step into his path.  
  
"Get out of my way now." Trowa said through clench teeth. His eyes darted between Miaka and Usagi. He didn't want Usagi to get away.  
  
"I don't think so, Trowa. This is not the time to talk to her. Usagi is trying to get another job, so she doesn't need you to be around. Will you try to ruin her chance of getting a job? It sounds like something you would do to her." Miaka told him. Trowa didn't want to waste his time talking to Miaka. She wasn't the one he wanted.  
  
"You don't know me at all. Stop telling her lies and let her decide what to do." Trowa snapped at her. Miaka just smirked up at him.  
  
"Can't do that, Trowa. Usagi needs me in her life. She don't need you anymore now that I'm there for her." Miaka told him. Trowa's fingers were curled into fist as he glared down at the female.  
  
"Usagi does not need you in her life. I don't know how you got there, but do us a favor and leave it." Trowa told her in a very low voice.  
  
"That is what I'm telling you to do, Trowa." Miaka giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems that Usagi is gone now. Did you want to talk to her about something?" Her voice turned innocently. Trowa quickly looked at where Usagi was last. Sure enough, she was gone. He let a growl echo deep in his chest.  
  
"Leave us alone, Miaka. Don't push me to far. You won't like what will happen if you do." Trowa promised her. Miaka just laughed as she walked away. Trowa quickly left the store to see if he could find Usagi outside. He looked both ways, but she was nowhere in sight. Feeling defeated, Trowa walked back home.  
  
Heero had followed Trowa when he had left. He made sure not to be seen by his friend. Heero stopped in front of the store that Trowa had entered. He saw Trowa talking to Miaka and Usagi was standing at the counter. Heero also saw that when Trowa wasn't looking, that Usagi had turned away from the counter and walked slowly out the back of the store. Her head was down as she watched where she placed her feet. Heero wasted no time as he ran behind the building. Maybe he could get to Usagi before she got to far. A plan formed in his head as he thought about how he was going to take her back to the house and wait till Trowa returns. Then Usagi will have to listen. Miaka wouldn't be anywhere near and there was no way she was going inside their house. Heero rounded the corner and stop. Usagi was talking to some guy with long dark hair. Heero didn't know who he was and why he was talking to Usagi. He was too far away to hear what they were talking about. When Heero got closer, he noticed that the guy looked like Miaka. Could he be related to her?  
  
"Usagi!" Heero yelled out. Usagi turned towards Heero with a smile on her face. The guy didn't have a smile as he glared at Heero.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi called out to him. She watched him as he walked closer to them. Heero watched her face as a smile appeared on it.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Heero demanded from the other guy.  
  
"None of your business to both questions." The other guy said with a sneer. Usagi was confused as she looked between Heero and the other guy.  
  
"What's going on here, Kyo?" Usagi asked in a confused voice. Heero reached out for Usagi's hand, but Kyo pulled her away from him.  
  
"We have to get back. Miaka is waiting at your house." Kyo said softly to her.  
  
"How do you know where Miaka is?" Usagi asked him. Kyo smiled down at her.  
  
"I saw Miaka before I met up with you. Goodbye, Heero." Kyo said before turning away from him.  
  
"Wait a minute, I have to talk to Usagi." Heero stop them.  
  
"It will have to wait till later." Kyo said over his shoulder.  
  
"No! Miaka has always been around to stop us whenever we get close to Usagi. I'm not going to allow you to take her away till I talk with her." Heero said. He was getting mad and his tone was getting lower and lower by the minute. Usagi heard Heero's tone and knew that meant that he was getting mad. Bad things happen when he gets mad.  
  
"Kyo, why can't I talk with Heero. It might not take that long." Usagi pleaded with the other guy. Kyo let out a sigh as he stopped.  
  
"Usagi, we don't have the time for this. If Heero wants to talk to you, then he can call you later." Kyo stated. "In my opinion, I don't think you should talk to him. Nothing good could come from it." Heero had enough. He couldn't lower himself to hit a female, but Kyo was a different matter. Heero reached out and grabbed a hold of Kyo's arm and took a swing at the other guys face. A smirk appeared on Heero's face as his fist made contact with Kyo's jawbone. Usagi couldn't believe that Heero did that.  
  
"Heero! Kyo!" Usagi yelled out. "Heero, why did you have to hit him? Kyo, are you okay?" Heero stood there glaring at Kyo. The other guy glared back while holding his jaw. "Heero, I will talk to you later. Come on, Kyo."  
  
"Is this who you are going out with now?" Heero sneered out. Usagi was shock again.  
  
"I'm not going out with Kyo. He is Miaka's brother." Usagi felt like crying. Now Heero was mad at her. It must be true that they really didn't like her in the first place. Kyo hid his smirk as he placed thoughts into Usagi's mind. Now there wasn't going to be a problem, Kyo thought. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the alley. Heero was too angry to follow after them. He knew he would end up killing the guy if he got his hands on him again. Heero also noticed that Usagi's eyes had glazed over while she was talking to him. Something wasn't right about that. Heero was going to find out what was going with Miaka, Kyo, and Usagi.  
  
TBC  
  
I hope you like this twist in advents. At first, I wasn't going to put Kyo in the story and he is not going to stay long. I think Miaka is bad enough that she don't need help from him. In the next chapter, you will find out some more about Miaka and Kyo. Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I was very busy at work and then I came home and went to bed after I ate. I'll chapter 5 out as soon as I can. Till then, have a great time.  
  
Dark Earth 


	5. Chapter 5 – Time Flies When You Are Not ...

Hello everyone. I hope this chapter sounds okay. I read it out loud before I upload it, but I didn't have anyone to read it before hand. I decided to move some things around and combine chapters together for a longer chapter and moving the story along. I hope you enjoy chapter five of Almost Wasn't There.  
  
Thank you water-phoenix5 for reviewing. It this chapter or the next one that things starting to go right for once. I hope you like the story a little.  
  
Thank you frosty for reviewing. Miaka is somewhat of a good guy. She does have her reasons for doing what she is. I combine some of the chapters so it will go by faster and that you will find out why in later chapters.  
  
Thank you Hildi-chan for reviewing again. I'll try to put some more action and move the story along some more.  
  
Thank you Jennifer for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and that you didn't have to wait that long for it.  
  
Thank you Silver for reviewing. Once again, I hope that not too much time has past since chapter four came out.  
  
Thank you SmartSuspistions for reviewing. The guys in this story weren't Gundam's pilots so they weren't trained or anything like that. They are just regular guys that have different type of habits. Like Heero and collecting guns and Wufei will his katana. The guys are uneasy about using force at first because of what Usagi might think of them. They don't want her to blame them if they do end up killing Miaka. Miaka and Kyo are not as human as they are. Those two can make Usagi do what they want and think what they want her to think. I think I get into that in this chapter.  
  
Title: Almost Wasn't There Author: Dark Earth Chapters: 8 - 10 from beginning to end. * Changed because of combining chapters together. Couples: Trowa and Usagi (Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover) Rating: PG13 for language Summery: When Miaka shows up, trouble starts for Trowa and Usagi. All of a sudden, Usagi starts to act strange and don't want to see Trowa anymore. The bad thing was that she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Will she tell him about the baby or will she go on with her life with just herself and the little one? Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre help out when it looked like Trowa and Usagi will never get back to get together. Who is Miaka and why is she so bent about Trowa and Usagi not seeing each other anymore?  
  
-------------------- Chapter 5 - Time Flies When You Are Not Having Fun --------------------  
  
Once again, everyone was sitting in the front room around Trowa. Heero had told everyone about his run in with Kyo and Usagi. It still felt good to have hit that guy. Trowa wished he were the one who was there. Now they have to deal with Kyo and Miaka. Miaka was bad enough, why did she have to have a brother?  
  
"I have to know one thing, Trowa. What are your feelings for Usagi?" Heero suddenly asked him. Trowa looked up sharply.  
  
"I love her with all of my heart. I don't want to be away from her any more." Trowa confess to them all. Heero nod his head from the answer he got.  
  
"I want to make sure that we are not trying to get Usagi back if you don't plan on taking the next step." Heero said.  
  
"Once everything is back in order, I'm going to ask her to marry me. That way, no one else can come between us." Trowa pounded on the tabletop. "No one will ever get in between us if they value their life!"  
  
"Let's string Miaka and Kyo up and beat the living crap out of them!" Duo yelled out.  
  
"Let me use them as target practice for my katana." Wufei got into it also.  
  
"Firing practice sounds good to me." Heero checked his bullets in his gun while saying that. Quatre looked around at the other guys. What was going on here? He never heard them talk like that before and it was starting to scare him.  
  
"I think all of us needs to calm down before someone gets hurt! Think about Usagi's feelings here!" Quatre yelled out over the other guys talking. Everyone stop talking as they stared at the usually soft-spoken guy. "Now that is better. All of you are acting strange. What is going on? Is Miaka reasonable for the way you guys are acting?" Some of the guys had shame in their eyes as they looked down at the carpet.  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Duo asked. He had shame in his tone while he wouldn't look at anyone.  
  
"I know what I'm going to do." Heero said as he stood up. "Kyo said to call so I'm going to call her." Heero walked over to the phone and dial Usagi's phone number. The phone rang and rang. Finally, Heero slammed the phone back down. Without a word, he stormed out of the house.  
  
"Where do you think Heero going?" Duo asked.  
  
"Where else, you baka? Yui went to the Onna's house." Wufei told him.  
  
Wufei was right; Heero was heading to Usagi's house. He wasn't happy with her, Miaka, or Kyo. What was he going to say to them? What will he do if they won't answer the door? Would he try to kick the door down like what Duo had tried? Heero was thinking as he walked down the sidewalk. Everyone that past him got out of his way once they saw the expression on Heero's face. It didn't take him that long before he got to her block. What surprise Heero the most, even though he didn't show it on his face, was that Kyo was leaning against a tree waiting for him. Once Kyo saw Heero, he stood up and walked the last couple of steps towards him. Anger filled Heero's body as he glared at the other guy. Kyo just had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello Heero." Kyo said in a smooth voice. "So we met again?" Heero didn't say a word as he still glared at him. He was figuring if he could wrap his fingers around Kyo neck or not. "Don't want to talk? That's okay. Don't bother to go to Usagi's house. She isn't there anyways. My dear sister took her out." Kyo let out a chuckle when he seen Heero's eyes flash. "You can't hurt us, you know. No matter what we do, you can't hurt our bodies. See this." Kyo tilted his head to show the spot that Heero had hit him at earlier. "Nothings there anymore. Trowa can't have Usagi. We have her where we want her to be. Give it up. You won't win. Usagi won't listen to anything that any of you guys have to say. Call it brainwashing or anything else that you like. The matter still stands, if we are around her, she won't listen to any of you." Kyo laughed out loud as he walked away. Heero stood there without saying a word as he watched Kyo walk away. Just who were Miaka and Kyo? Deep down, Heero knew they weren't brother and sister. He didn't know what they are, but one thing was for sure, Heero had to make sure nothing happens to Usagi or Trowa wouldn't be able to take it. Heero turned to look down the block at Usagi's house. It stood silently without anyone inside it. Without anything else to do, Heero walked off towards the gun shop. He wanted a new gun to make himself calm down.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Trowa was in back of Usagi's house. He could see her in the garden with a sad look on her face. Trowa watched her touched a small flower before wiping her eyes on her sleeve. His heart went out to her. He wished he could wrap his arms around her to comfort Usagi like he always had done. Miaka had threaten that if he even touched her again, she would make sure that Usagi would be forever out of his reach. As he watched over Usagi, Trowa thought back to where he had last seen Miaka. A dark expression covered his face as he thought.  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
Trowa was sitting at a little cafe by himself. The other guys let him leave the house without any question. When Heero had come back with a new gun, Trowa knew that it didn't have gone well. Trowa shook his head in a sad motion. There was an empty glass in front of him and a full plate of food. He didn't feel like eating right at that point of time. The only thing he wanted was Usagi. It seemed like she was getting farther and farther away from his reach. Was there something he could do? If there was, what could it be? Would he have to do something outrageously to Usagi? It might have to come to that point. Trowa didn't even realize when someone had sat down on the other side of the table till the voice that he was starting to hate spoke.  
  
"What's wrong, Trowa?" Miaka asked a slick tone. "What has gotten you so down?" Trowa glanced up with hateful eyes.  
  
"What do you want now, Miaka. Can't you just leave me and Usagi alone?" Trowa said in a low voice. He was getting tired of her getting in his way. Miaka shook her head in denial.  
  
"Sorry, Trowa, but I can't." Miaka let out a sigh. Trowa stared at her. It almost seemed like Miaka was sorry for what she was doing. What was going on here? Did Miaka feel like she was doing wrong, but can't stop it. Trowa saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes as she tried to cover them up. "I wish I could, but if I did that, then they would win." Miaka whispered almost to herself. Trowa had heard her though and got very confuse? Who were they? Was it Usagi and himself? No, Miaka would have put her words different if she was talking about him. Then her eyes clouded over and she got a smirk on her face. Trowa blink at the sudden change in her. Something was up with Miaka and Trowa wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Miaka?" Trowa asked her. He stared at the other female as he tried to read more of her expressions. Miaka shook her head in denial.  
  
"That is what I know and you to never find out about. I'll leave you with something though." Miaka said as she stood up from the chair. She leaned over the table that separated them. "You touch Usagi and I promise that she would be gone and you will never find out where she is at. Don't try to prove me wrong or you might end up empty handed." Trowa didn't like the smirk on her face and knew she was telling the truth. He watched her leave the cafe with a sigh. Now what is he going to do.  
  
-End Flash Back-  
  
Trowa blinked as the thoughts left him. Should he chance talking to Usagi? Miaka and Kyo was nowhere to be found for once. Just when Trowa made up his mind to try to talk to Usagi, Miaka and Kyo walked out from the house. Trowa glared at the two people. Why did they have to show up? How could they have known he was going to talk to Usagi? How do they also know when he was around? Where they even human? He watched as so call brother and sister sat down in the grass besides Usagi. Trowa heard Miaka talk to her in a soft voice and saw Kyo look in his direction with a smirk. With a heavy heart, Trowa turned around and walked back home. He will get a chance somehow to talk alone with Usagi. Trowa just hope she would listen to him.  
  
A week later.  
  
Trowa stood behind the tree. Usagi and her so call friend was walking down the street towards him. He made sure that he was out of site from that witch. It was all her fault that Usagi and him were not with each other right now. She was telling Usagi all of these things about him that wasn't true. How could Trowa make Usagi see that he loves her deeply and would do anything to make her happy? As they walk closer, Trowa noticed something different with Usagi. He couldn't tell what it was at first glance. A week had gone by since when he had seen Usagi in her garden. With a frown, Trowa stared at both women. One of them, Trowa wanted to hold forever and tell her that he loved her, and the other one, Trowa wanted to threw off a cliff.  
  
Usagi really didn't feel like laughing. Miaka was trying to cheer her up by being funny. The thing was that Usagi didn't want to laugh. She missed Trowa and wished he were there with her. How was she going to raise a baby all by herself? She wanted Trowa there with her. Usagi felt the tears running down her face as she walked back home from the movies. Should she try to talk with him? Usagi wondered why Trowa or anyone of the other guys had not tried to talk with her? Something deep in her mind was trying to say that they did, but Miaka and Kyo made those memories fade. With them around, Usagi never remember seeing Trowa or the other guys. Miaka had talked her into going to see a movie. Usagi should have been out looking for a job instead. How will she make a living it by herself and the baby? Who would take care of the little one when she would have to return to work? Usagi would love to stay home to be a mother all of the time, like what her mother had done, but who would make the money to pay for things?  
  
"Are you okay, Usagi?" Miaka ask. She had a worry look on her face, but her eyes didn't reflect the same emotions. Laughter hid behind them as she made the memories of Trowa fade from her mind.  
  
"No. I just want to go home. I don't feel to good." Usagi told her. Miaka stared at her sideways. Making her feel sick was the only thing that she could think of making Usagi feel. The bad part about fading memories, you would need something to stick in the other person mind.  
  
"We're almost there now." Miaka said slowly. Even Usagi can tell that she was thinking of something. "I can run to the video store and get some movies. Then we can have a day of movies!"  
  
"I don't think so." Usagi told her softly. "I just want to rest and then I have to go get a job."  
  
"Usagi. No offence, but who would hire you? I mean, which employer would consider to hire someone that in less than nine months would leave?" Miaka said in a voice that Usagi couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"I have to try though. I can't make it through without a job." Usagi said softly.  
  
"You don't have to! You can move in with me and don't have to worry about a job!" Miaka said excitedly. Usagi shook her head in denial.  
  
"Thank you very much, Miaka, but I can't do that. I'm sorry." Usagi said sadly. The rest of the way back to Usagi's house, no one said a word. Miaka was trying to come up with ways so Usagi couldn't be alone. Things happen when you are alone and she didn't want that guy to be around her Usagi.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to go in with you. Just till you fall asleep?" Miaka asked. Usagi gave her a smile, but shook her head in denial.  
  
"I'm sure. Thank you again. I'll talk to you later." Usagi told her as she shut the door. Miaka stood outside for a few minutes before she took off down the street.  
  
Trowa had been following them down the street since they past him. He kept close enough to them, but he still couldn't hear what they were talking about. When they had reached Usagi's house, Trowa hid behind some trees in the front yard. He wished that bitch would leave so he could talk to Usagi. Everywhere Usagi had gone to, that female had been with her. Miaka had to get out the picture if Trowa wanted to get Usagi to listen to him. Trowa waited till Miaka left before going up to Usagi's door. It took her a couple of minutes before answering his knocks.  
  
Usagi thought Miaka returned with another excuse to be with her. The other female was fun, but Usagi couldn't be around her all of the time. She almost didn't answer the door, but her heart started to pound faster when she saw Trowa standing there.  
  
"Trowa!" Usagi's voice raised some. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. Trowa looked hurt and sad as he stared at her.  
  
"Usagi, we have to talk. Please listen to me." Trowa said in a soft voice. Usagi was blocking the entrance with her body. Once again, Trowa thought something was different about her, but couldn't put his finger on it. Usagi sadly shook her head in denial.  
  
"I heard enough from you, Trowa Barton. Go away and leave me alone!" That hurt Usagi to say that to the guy that she was still in love with, but Miaka had placed false memories in her mind that Trowa never said before she had left Usagi's house a few minutes ago. Trowa's face even got sadder when he heard her say that.  
  
"Please, Usagi. What Miaka told you wasn't true." Trowa tried again. He could see her love for him in her eyes. Usagi could never hide her emotions from him. "I want to.."  
  
"Please stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Usagi slammed the door shut. Silent tears ran down her face as she leaned against it. She really wanted to listen to him and hold him in her arms, but what Miaka had told her, Usagi just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
Trowa stood outside the door for a couple of minutes before turning away. When Trowa reached the sidewalk, Miaka came from behind a tree with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Strike out again, Barton." Miaka smirk. "You can't have her. Usagi listens to what I tell her. If I tell her that you slept with some other females, you will never have her again." Miaka told him. Trowa wanted to wrap his hands around Miaka's neck and never let go till the last breath escape from her mouth. That bitch is always where she is not wanted. In fact, Trowa did reach out towards the other female. Miaka jumped backwards away from his out stretched fingers. "I should let you do it, Trowa. I'll make sure Usagi is looking out the window at us. What do you think she would do then? You can't kill my brother or me. We will always be there with Usagi." Miaka laughed as Trowa curled his fingers into fist and hit the closest tree. The leaves shook so hard that many of them fell to the ground. Trowa wasn't in the best of moods as he walked home. His hand hurt and so did his pride. He wondered why Usagi wouldn't listen to him. What had Miaka told her this time?  
  
Trowa walked inside his house. His face still had the same expression as when he walked away from Usagi's house. Was his world falling down around him? That was how he felt. Heero saw him enter with that facial expression and grew mad.  
  
"What happen?" Heero demand. He didn't like his friends being like that. Trowa let out a sigh.  
  
"It's that bitch, Miaka. She is always around when I want to talk to Usagi. Somehow, she always knows when I'm around." Trowa slumped down onto the couch. Heero stood with his arms cross over his chest. None of them like that female. Even Quatre disliked her.  
  
"I can take care of her so she is never around anymore." Heero pointed out. Trowa looked up at him. That did sound good, but if Usagi ever found out that he was involved of her so call friends' disappearance, then she would never forgive any of them. Trowa sadly shook his head in denial. Heero guessed what Trowa was thinking about. He slammed his fist down on the table. Duo jumped up when he entered the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked them. He saw both guys expression and went to sit down next to Trowa. "Don't worry about it, Trowa. I have a feeling that everything will work out for the better in the end."  
  
"How do you know that, Duo?" Trowa asked him. Duo gave him a half cock grin.  
  
"I just have that feeling. You'll see." Duo said in a carefree voice. Trowa stared at him.  
  
"You can say that because you are not the one going through it." Trowa snap out at them. He stood up and walked out of the room. Duo and Heero watched him leave before looking at each other.  
  
"Something has to be done about Usagi and Miaka. I say we kill that bitch so Usagi will listen to Trowa." Heero calmly told Duo.  
  
"Can't do that, Heero. Just think what Usagi would think about that. Would she listen to murders? I don't think so. Trowa would lose all chances with Usagi if we do something like that." Duo pointed out to him. Heero slumped down onto the couch beside Duo. Quatre and Wufei walk into the room a few minutes after Trowa had left.  
  
"What happen?" Quatre asked in a concern voice.  
  
"Barton just slammed his door. What got him in that mood?" Wufei also asked. Both of them sat down in chairs around Heero and Duo.  
  
"I let you have three guesses and the first two don't count." Duo said joking.  
  
"Usagi and Miaka." Quatre sighed when Heero nod his head sharply.  
  
"Those two onna are going to drive Barton crazy." Wufei muttered.  
  
"We're trying to figure out what to do about them." Heero stated. "Duo and Trowa think that killing Miaka wouldn't help matters." Quatre had a shook expression on his face.  
  
"I must admit, I also thought about getting raid of Miaka, but what Usagi would think about us always stop me from carrying out my thoughts." Quatre told them with his head down. Duo couldn't believe that Quatre even had those thoughts.  
  
"Then how about we just kidnap that bitch onna for awhile and keep her away from Trowa and Usagi?" Wufei volunteered. Everyone look over at him. If they do that, then no harm will come out of it. Usagi couldn't get that mad with them if they didn't harm her friend.  
  
"That's a great plan!" Duo jumped out of his seat. "Where would we take her and who will watch over Miaka till Trowa and Usagi have their talk? Plus, what about Kyo?" Wufei thought about it some more.  
  
"The cabin up north is a great spot, and we take turns watching over her." Quatre pointed out. Heero nod his head in agreement.  
  
"That will work. I'll get Miaka tonight and take her up there. Then Wufei will fly up in two days. After that, Duo will show up for the next two days, and finally Quatre. We will take those turns till everything works out between Trowa and Usagi." Heero stood up from the couch.  
  
"Sounds too much work to me." Trowa said from the doorway. Everyone turned towards him. Trowa was leaning against the frame with his arms cross. "Thank you for the thoughts, everyone. But I think I have a better idea."  
  
"Well, lets hear it!" Duo said excitedly. Trowa walked back into the room and sat down. Everyone else sat back down and leaned closer into the circle. They wanted to know what Trowa had come up with.  
  
TBC  
  
I have Chapter six wrote out, but I just have to reread it before uploading it. Then I will write some more on Chapter seven. I have a lot to write on that chapter. I combined so many chapters that I'm not as far ahead as I was before. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Dark Earth 


End file.
